


Alpha

by Moonalight



Series: Stiles Means Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: After Scott was returned to life, Stiles is forced to realize their pack wasn't exactly that. Theo is there with his pretty words and promises, and Stiles can't deny him anymore. He can't refuse the deal.'Give himself to the chimera alpha and his father will be healed.'Who would've thought there were real emotions behind all that cruelty?
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Means Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Alpha

******  
Being an idiot wasn’t Stiles’ thing. He was the smart one. The human with a plan in this world of chaos. Together and yet alone in his pack.

Pack. If they could even be called that. 

After what happened between Theo and Scott, after Theo tore open his heart, it became painfully obvious they were not a real pack. It shouldn’t have been as big of a surprise as it was. Scott and Stiles had been the ones to gather everyone, but neither of them knew the first thing about how real werewolves went about things. 

As such, they simply brought together the people they were closed to and called themselves ‘pack’. None of them even considered what a true pack could be. Stiles certainly didn’t. Not until Theo said that line. 

“You didn’t feel it, did you, when I killed ‘your’ alpha?”

He hadn’t. None of them had. All of them had been dealing with their own things, alone. Not as a pack, alone. Stiles? He had been by his dying father’s side. His father, who was dying because of Theo. 

He was supposed to be the smart one. But when Theo came to him, when he whispered all those pretty words, when he promised to help his father and accept Stiles as he was...

Being smart didn’t mean that he couldn’t be lonely.  
******  
Theo’s place was surprisingly neat. Of course that was what his mind focused on as he was herded through the door. It was a pretty nice place as well. Apparently his fake parents were well off if they could afford such a large estate. 

Fake parents. When had Stiles stopped caring about how much of a liar the chimera alpha was?

“I’ll accept you, Stiles. Scott doesn’t understand and he never will. But I do. I’d kill for you, I’d fall for you. I’ll take everything you have to give because I love you.”

Oh. That was when. 

Admittedly, the last thing Stiles thought he would be receiving from the half wolf was a confession. A scar maybe. A tombstone most likely. Not a passionate confession of love over his dying father. 

“You promised, Raeken,” he muttered, aware he hardly sounded as strong willed as he should. Could he really be blamed? He was well aware what was going to happen the second Theo started driving him back to his place. It was all a part of the deal, and the chimera was receiving way too much not to hold up his end. 

“I’ve already got my pack on it. Your father is going to be just fine, Stiles. What could I gain by hurting him further? He was never supposed to be poisoned.” It was strange to hear Theo outright admitting to his dark makinations. After months of playing ‘good wolf’ he was finally dropping the act. But the way he said it was distorting. His tone wasn’t just calm, it was gentle and comforting. Like he was trying to caress Stiles with his words alone and the human hated it.

He hated it because it felt so good.

Stiles refused to look at the other teen as his hand was taken. Theo’s grip was so soft around his. He held onto him like he was something precious. Something to be protected and cared for. So different from how people usually treated him; rough and angry. Dismissive of his ideas and uncaring of his fate. 

It did things for him, making him swallow thickly as they ascended a staircase to the second floor. 

“The owners-” His attempt to speak was smoothly cut off. Not rudely, but apologetically as if Theo honestly didn’t want to interrupt him. 

“They're out of town for the next few weeks,” he reassured him. For a moment it actually felt like Stiles was being led to another boy’s bedroom, being promised that the parents were gone and they had the place to themselves. Then the rational thinking kicked in and his mind unhelpfully reminded him that the one leading him was a psychotic killer who threatened the actual owners of this house. 

What was he doing?

“Theo, I don’t...” 

Don't what? He was doing this in exchange for his father’s life. He was giving himself over to a boy that had hurt him in so many ways, to save the life of his last family member. 

“Seriously Stiles,” Theo chuckled in response to his failed denial, opening the next door they came to and pulling him inside, “You’re acting like you’ve never done this before.” 

That was uncalled for even if it was true. Stiles found himself being yanked forward before he could bite back, a gasp of surprise leaving his lips as he landed on his stomach over a soft bed. He turned back to look at the chimera. Heat crept up his neck, burning his ears as he rolled over. His legs were off the bed, his back laying over the soft covering. 

Theo stopped as he looked over him, his eyes growing wide after a second. His mouth opened and shut a few times but the words he was looking for had abandoned him. Then, in the most undignified move Stiles had ever seen from him, he planted his face in his hands with a thud. 

He blinked at the insane teen, tilting his head in confusion. It was almost a proud moment for him. Most people reacted to him that way eventually, but this was the first time Theo had. Perhaps he should be offended. He didn’t even know what he’d done this time. That grated on him since he’d apparently pressed someone’s buttons without even realizing it. Something he couldn’t accept because he really wanted to know Theo’s buttons.

“What’d I do?” He asked the other who had yet to raise his head again. As he watched, the chimera shook his head, hands moving along with his face. 

“Stiles,” his name was muffled by skin and a second later Theo was lifting his face up once more. Blue eyes were glowing now. An amberish gold that made the human feel like a predator was observing him. He shifted over the bed, unconsciously pulling himself further away from the half wolf and more onto the mattress. 

“Have you ever done this before?” There was a hoarse note to the voice now, like he was holding back a growl. It did nothing to help the flight or fight instincts Theo had triggered and only made him pull himself fully back onto the bed in an attempt to distance himself.

The question itself took a moment to register. When it did, the heat bubbling under Stiles’ skin only grew. His face felt like it was really aflame as his body tingled from embarrassment and shame.

“Great to know you think I’m a whore,” he huffed in defense, his body shuddering as Theo took a threatening step forward. The answer was forced from him. Prey-like instincts panicking under the glare of a wolf, “Obviously not! When do I even have time to think about getting laid? The town’s in great peril every other day, and when it’s not I’m busy helping other people with their problems!”

Great. Now the evil mastermind knew he was about to bed a virgin. Wasn’t that just a massive boost to his ego? 

Theo didn’t look like he was going to mock him though. The gold in eyes dimmed, posture dropping to a more human-like position. It calmed Stiles, making him relax against the bed a bit more naturally. 

The half wolf looked-dare he say it-loving. His whole expression had turned gentle, his steps soft as he moved closer to the edge of the bed. It brought back that weird feeling in his chest. The one that flooded and filled him to the brim, the one he had first experienced when Theo confessed just two hours before. 

“Stiles.” Fuck, why was he saying his name like that? In a smooth and low tone, like the only thing in the world that he cared about was him. That sort of thing did shit to him. He didn’t even know how to describe it. Nothing had ever made him feel it before; like he was loved. Every little piece of him was accepted and cared for. 

“Stiles.” Theo stopped at the bed, standing over the reeling human. His attention was completely captured by Stiles. Eyes raked over him slowly, taking in every move. The flexing of his fingers as he gripped the bed covers, the bob of his throat as he swallowed down saliva, the shift of his hips as he tried to move just a little further back. It was intoxicating. No one had ever looked at him that way before. No one had ever cared enough to.

“Stiles.” The third time broke him. A strange, hollow whine vibrated deep in his throat in response; more animal than human in a way that made him freeze. His body shook slightly from holding himself half over the bed, his breath starting to speed up until it was audible in the quiet room. 

“Stiles.” He was absolutely everything to the half wolf, half coyote. The way Theo beheld him with his eyes and name alone did strange things to his body. This insistent heat began to curl in his stomach, making him shift his hips again. The movement wasn’t missed by the watching predator, a lazy smile turning up his lips. 

Very slowly, almost as if to give the illusion Stiles could run, Theo raised his knee to the mattress edge. His weight pressed down to make an indent right in between the human’s open legs. It was so close to his-

Stiles whined again at the idea, and fuck. When did he start acting like a wolf? Clearly he had been around the weres way too often. 

Theo’s grin could only be described as wolfish when he heard the sound from his throat. Tantalizingly slowly, still trying to give off that ridiculous illusion, he pressed down harder on the bed. The indent grew, bending the mattress under Stiles’ hips. 

He gasped as he realized what was happening, legs too weak to stop the effect of Theo’s actions. As the bed was sunk under him, his hips began to slide toward the edge. Stiles grabbed at the blanket desperately but was too late to pull himself away.

His hips slid straight into Theo’s knee, rubbing against it as it stopped him from sliding off the bed. He groaned gainst the friction, knuckles going white where they clung to the covers. The pressure only served to make him realize he was already reacting. His arousal was clear, slightly hard against his jeans and impossible to hide from the alpha towering over him. 

“Stiles.” God fucking damn it, this was unfair. His reaction to just hearing the way Theo said his name was enough to make him want to get his throat torn out. Who knew he had such kinky interests? Not him, that’s who.

He opened his mouth against his will, a moan echoing through the room that was impossible to cover. His whole body was shaking at this point. Weak from arousal and heat as he stared up at Theo with lidded eyes. 

Maybe he was a whore after all.

“Theo,” he mumbled, his mouth not working right and stumbling over the name. His fingers unclenched from the blanket, reaching up toward the wolf in a grabbing motion. It made him chuckle, low and dark as his golden eyes grew brighter again. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” And of course he had to say his name again as he leaned down over the bed. His knee pressed upward so he had a firmer anchor on the mattress, consequently pushing against Stiles’ aching arousal and making him choke. 

His eyes fluttered, his chest feeling all too tight and hot suddenly. It felt good. He hadn’t taken care of himself for so long, and now it was starting to show. 

“Stiles,” Theo’s voice came out as a growl, demanding him to speak, “What do you want?”

“I-” He gasped as that knee pressed higher, rubbing against him just enough to make him want more but not enough to help with his arousal, “I don’t know-I don’t-!”

Apparently that wasn’t the answer he was looking for because the knee moved away from him, taking with it the promise for release. Stiles whimpered, tilting his head back on instinct without even thinking about it. 

The action seemed to be the right move. He heard Theo growl again, this time approvingly. A sound that seemed to permeate to his very core and make him keen. He was really acting like an animal now. What had the chimera done to him?

“Why won’t you just be honest?” Theo snarled, his palms slamming into the bed on either side of Stile’s head and bringing his body even closer without ever touching the heated teen under him. 

“I don’t-” Stiles repeated, his mouth still having trouble forming the words. It was embarrassing, but if admitting it was what was required to get Theo back on track...

“Theo,” his voice dropped, becoming quiet and quivering. Now he really sounded the role of a weak human. The thought didn’t make him feel humiliated though. Instead, the fact that he was so powerless only fed his need, a new kink coming to light. Not at all helped with the strong wolf currently hanging over him and keeping him trapped in place.

Said wolf seemed to hear the shift in him though. Whether it was his chemo signals, his heartbeat, or his voice, Theo moved back slightly. His demanding expression lightened, becoming softer and coaxing Stiles to speak. His calloused hand moved from the sheets to his face. He chased the feeling, turning his head to press needily into the warm skin.

“Sorry,” he murmured. That overconfidence and alpha-like tone changed. In an instant it became kinder, more intimate. One of those moments that made the human wonder if he had some sort of multiple personality disorder. 

“Talk to me,” Theo continued, voice so soft and promising, “what’s the matter?”

“I told you...” Stiles’ words didn’t seem to want to come, slipping his mind as he thought about how to go about this. The gold eyed teen waited patiently, his hand still running softly over his face as he collected himself. “I’ve never done this before,” he repeated, hardly more than a whisper. There was a message behind the words now though. One he hoped Theo could piece together. 

Theo blinked, head tilting and blonde hair sweeping to the side. It was such an animal-like action. Like a wolf was really looking down at him...Yeah, no. Stiles could focus on a bestiality kink after he got through losing his virginity.

“You...” His tone wasn’t judging but incredulous. Like Stiles had managed to blindside him after he thought he knew everything. A fair reaction, but not one that made him hopeful. “You don’t know what to do?”

Shame washed over him, fidgeting under the other’s body nervously. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d never done this before. As in, he’d never even thought about having sex with a man before. The whole thing was very foreign to him. 

Theo took him by surprise though. Before he could spiral too deep into the pits of self consciousness, the knee was being replaced in his crotch. The sudden pressure was insistent, rising repeatedly to rub against Stiles’ arousal. He bucked under the contact, his hips grinding down to get more. 

The hand on his cheek shifted. It moved down his body, a slow, teasing trail that left his skin crawling. When it reached the end of the line it cupped at the bulge straining his jeans, adding to the pleasure. 

“Theo!” He gasped, his hands flying up to grab fistfuls of the dark tee shirt over him. His hips moved completely on primal instinct, trying to press harder into the delicious contact as he grew harder. Stiles’ eyes slid shut. His mind focused entirely on the feeling, blocking out anything else and making him feel even better. 

Heat fanned even hotter as his pants became too tight. His grip grew shaky, pulling at Theo’s shirt and trying to get the blonde down to his level. His eyes opened to meet the burning gold, a whine growing in volume at the base of his throat. 

“Stiles,” Theo growled, making him buck harder and moan, “let me kiss you.”

He didn’t need further encouragement. Stiles pulled the shirt down more, unable to form the words of permission. The wolf seemed to understand though, completely covering him over the bed as their lips met. 

Now, it’s not as though he had never kissed anyone before. But he had never kissed anyone before like that. Theo was a great kisser. He took control the second he made contact. His free hand climbed to Siles’ neck, jerking his chin up so he could slip deeper. Fire and passion were the name of the game and he was a champion. 

Stiles let him take over. His body rocked under the alpha, heat climbing as he moaned around those lips. He couldn’t even form words or thought as he felt himself get closer to cumming. 

The tongue roaming past his lips scraped over the roof of his mouth and he was gone. A half-choke call of Theo’s name was all the warning he got before his muscles locked up and he came. White hot pleasure flooded his nerves, his eyes rolling in their sockets as he jerked up into the other’s body. 

Theo pressed down in return, meeting him so their bodies were flush against each other. His lips left Stiles’, moving all over his face as his body came down from the climax high. Soft skin pressed lovingly over his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his chest rising and falling as he panted. 

Another whimper bubbled up his throat, body craving for...something. What he wanted was indescribable. Theo seemed to understand though. 

He smiled as he pulled back from peppering kisses, reassuring and loving all over again. His strong arms wrapped gently around Stiles’ body, pulling it with him as he moved fully onto the bed. 

When they were both in the center of the large bed, he let go. Falling back on his heels, his golden eyes looked over the human splayed out in front of him. Whatever Stiles looked like seemed to please him. His smile grew just a bit more, his hand sliding down to rub over the fabric of his own jeans. 

“You don’t even realize how beautiful you are Stiles.” He said it like a fact. Like years of study had been put into recognizing that sentence. It rekindled the heat dying out in Stiles’ body. He squirmed under that gaze, naturally following the movement of Theo’s hand over his crotch. 

He became fixated on the action, not even daring to breath as he watched the wolf knead at his bulge. All while watching Stiles like he was the best porn magazine in the world. Like he was made for him. Like every one of his desires was fulfilled by the picture of Stiles.

“Theo,” he groaned, turning onto his side to push himself to his hands and knees. The movement made his sticky underwear shift, sending a hot flush through his body. He ignored it when Theo whined though.

Theo whined.

The supernatural being was looking at him oddly, his movements becoming more desperate and the glow in his eyes becoming brighter. Stiles froze, swallowing thickly as Theo’s hips jerked into his hand, eyes shuttering in pleasure. 

He did that. He made Theo Raeken, an incredibly hot fuckboy that anyone would be lucky to get into bed, so desperate and needy. He made him hard, made him want. 

So Stiles was a teenage boy, sue him. Being wanted so badly by someone did things for him. His own hips jolted, his arms quivering from keeping himself upright. His hands slid over the sheets slowly. His knees followed. The action made Theo moan, golden eyes trying to shut against the pleasure but staying open to see him.

To see Stiles crawl towards him on his hands and knees. 

He was such a fucking animal.

“Theo,” he gasped, reaching the boy and catching his jerking wrist. The denial was rewarded by a snarl, sharp canines beginning to show over the blonde’s lips. It made him look more like a predator, and made Stiles shudder at the image. 

“Let me,” he said quickly, tugging insistently at his hand. The breathless offer seemed to shock Theo, making him move his hand away and straighten up on his knees. It made him taller than Stiles, bringing his hard on about face level to the human. 

Too late he realized he didn’t actually know what to do for the teen. His skin was vibrating, new heat coursing under his skin and nudging him on despite that. An idea popped into his head, nervous energy dancing through him. He followed the line of thought, reaching up with one of his hands to wrap around Theo’s hip for support. He drew his knees closer and brought them up against his own boner to snuggle against.

With his free hand he fumbled over the jean’s buttons. Undoing it as fast as could and sliding down the zipper. He heard Theo groan above him as he moved his hips to bring more friction back to his aching length. He’d never actually done this with another guy’s dick before. It was kind of exciting.

He didn’t hesitate to work his way into the slit of Theo’s underwear. His hands trembled slightly with adrenaline, finding the aching piece of flesh and pulling it out into the air. 

It looked pretty good. Definitely bigger than Stiles’ was. The veins over its length throbbed and pulsed, already completely hard and ready to release. When his long fingers wrapped around it Theo shuddered. His whole body jumped like he’d been electrocuted while one of his hands found hold on Stiles’ shoulder. His other hand pulled at the edge of his tee shirt, hiking it up his abs sinfully.

Fuck, Stiles wanted to bounce on those bad boys. 

The idea from earlier was a crazy one. He really wanted to do it though. His heat was growing, hips grinding in an attempt to find relief. Theo moaned as he pumped him once and all doubts disappeared. 

“Stiles?!” The sound of Theo choking was a sweet one as he brought his head down to his cock. He let his lips brush over the head, saliva collecting on his tongue to use. A small flash of uncertainly struck him which had him turning his face up.

Brown met gold and another whine came from the half wolf. He had to work not to swallow the saliva he was building, gaze turning pleading as he asked for instruction. 

“Fuck,” Theo moaned, eyes fluttering, “I’m going to cum all over your face if you keep looking at me like that.”

He seemed to understand though. The hand gripping Stiles’ shoulder climbed, reaching up to tangle in his hair. He opened his mouth on reflex, just in time to take the pulsating length as Theo dragged his head forward. 

Keeping his mouth wide and teeth out of the way, spit slathered over the hot flesh, working its way down towards his throat but stopping before he hit the base. His eyes rolled, tears prickling at the corner of his lashes as his gag reflex was triggered. The feeling of his tongue being pushed down and throat being opened was amazing. His entire body jerked, hips moving to find something more and making him choke. 

Theo pulled at his hair, yanking him back off the cock for a second of air. Then he was being shoved forward again. They worked like that, back and forth, back and forth. Stiles clung tight to his hip, nails digging painfully into the skin there as he fought to breath. 

His other hand was now free since his mouth was holding what it had been. He worked frantically, pulling at his own jeans in desperation. The button popped, zipper slid, and he was pushing down the band of his underwear. 

Moving his hand in tandem to Theo fucking his mouth, he moaned around the length, tears slipping past his eyes as got close. 

“Stiles!” Theo call of his name was shout, grip growing almost painful as he pushed deeper than before, “You’re so good! Fuck, I’m gonna-!”

Stiles followed him, twisting down on his own cock as he felt Theo’s hips lock up. He relaxed his throat as thick liquid slid down it, his whole body shaking as he came from the sensation. Seed from his length splattered over Theo’s thighs, painting them white as he shook from holding himself up.

“Shit-Sorry,” Theo was suddenly gentle again, cupping his jaw and pushing him back to get his length from his mouth. As his lips shut Stiles swallowed, the last of the liquid disappearing down his throat. Saliva and cum dripped down his chin and made him feel sticky. His coated hand rubbed over the sheets, body suddenly too tired to work anymore. 

His muscles went limp. Slumping forward, arms were quick to wrap around him, holding him secure. The hand on his jaw returned, moving his head away from Theo’s chest to look up at him. Golden eyes stared back at him in shock, taking in his appearance for a moment.

“Did you swallow?” Theo’s voice sounded really hoarse as he asked that. The growly undertone was lesser now, apparently satisfied by his compliance. He blinked owlishly at the question, turning his head against Theo’s stomach in confusion. 

“Oh my god,” he muttered, his whole expression overcome by something Stiles couldn’t describe, “come here.” 

He didn’t have much of a choice as Theo pulled him up against him. His eyes shut reflexively as lips met his, the wolf not even caring about his messy appearance. Stiles felt the cum and saliva smear over his lips, a metallic taste meeting his tongue. The canines were gone but apparently Theo had bit himself during all the heat.

Stiles let them tangle together once more, hardly noticing when they fell back into the bed side by side. Theo’s hands roamed over his body, barely more than a breath over each patch of skin as he kissed him.

Then that hand slid over his still exposed cock and he pulled away, moaning into the shoulder of his shirt. 

His breathing was so hard, like a dog on a hot day, matched by Theo in every way. Those golden eyes were still dark, swirling with arousal and lust and looked down at the willing human in his grasp.

“Think you have enough energy for this?” Stiles was about to ask what he meant but the question was answered by demonstration. Theo’s hand moved between his legs, past his sticky length to trace the seam over his ass. 

He felt his eyes go wide, body freezing up under his grasp. The chimera didn’t push physically though. He kept talking in that sensual tenor, voice suggestive and hoarse as he wrapped Stiles around his finger. 

“If you look this gorgeous after sucking my dick,” he whispered lowly against Stiles’ ear, “I can’t even imagine how you’d look with me inside of you. Must be the best damn thing I’ll ever see in my life...” 

He pulled back, his body trembling and eyes sliding shut just from the idea. He groaned in pleasure, like the thought was so much he could get off again from just that. His reaction made Stiles react, whimpering as he thought about it. Of what he really would look like. Spread wide under the alpha, whole body be fucked back and forth like a fucking-

His gaze clouded over as the image became stuck in his mind. He reached out, tugging at Theo’s shirt desperately and making this noise in his throat. It was half between a whine and a keen; begging. He was begging the blonde for it. 

“You like it too?” He asked quietly, opening his eyes to take in Stiles turned on appearance. His hands were so gentle as they moved over his body, tracing the spot he would be spreading soon enough. 

Stiles nodded, not even caring anymore. The idea was amazing. He wanted it, he wanted to try it with Theo. That noise of approval was back, vibrating against his body and filling him with this pressure. The pressure to do good. 

“Are you sure?” Fuck this wolf and his fucking power plays. He’d talked Stiles into it so it was time to deliver. If he didn’t hurry up, he was just going to cut off his dick and use that!

Whoa, a little violent there.

“Theo,” he groaned, reaching down with his hands to grab at his already loose jeans, “Please, just-Ngh!” 

Stiles gasped as he slid his finger over the slit of his cock, riling him up further. He didn’t need any more encouragement as he practically tore his jeans and underwear down, Theo helping to slide them down his legs and banish them to some corner of the room. His shirt was easier to yank off with the alpha pulling him up. It disappeared alongside his other clothes and suddenly Stiles was naked on the bed under him.

It was slightly more embarrassing now, some of the heat winding down as self consciousness invaded his mind. He shifted, closing his legs in some desperate attempt to hide what Theo had already seen. His pale skin was flush. Every scar and imperfection on clear display. When he moved, glowing eyes followed him. 

A small, admiring smile graced Theo’s face as he looked down at him. He took in every line and every mark. There was nothing but awe there, his hands ghosting over Stiles’ skin like he was afraid to touch him. 

“Stiles,” he whispered, voice so raw with emotion that the human temporarily forgot to be embarrassed, “I love you.” 

That brought back the heat like a river. Stiles arched, his back lifting from the blankets as he reached for his alpha. “Theo, please,” he pleaded, wanting. 

Theo didn’t dare keep him waiting longer. He forgot the games, the plays, and met him to wrap their bodies together. Electricity seemed to dance as their lips met, both of their bodies jolting in reaction. Stiles knew this move now, his mouth opening immediately to allow him entry. Saliva and blood and cum and tears mixed together in a blurry concoction that sent his head spinning. 

When the tongue warring with his ran over the roof of his mouth a second time he bucked up into Theo, his completely naked body rubbing against clothes and making him frustrated. “Clothes,” he demanded, pulling at his raised shirt pointedly. The word was nearly swallowed by the kissing and for a moment he thought the wolf didn’t hear. 

Then he was pulling back, sliding his shirt off to toss away and slipping back into Stiles’ mouth like nothing had happened. The casual and smoothness almost made him want to laugh. A small huff of air that Theo gulped down before it could be audible. 

His hand traced over Stiles’ bare hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Then those teasing fingers were slipping down, lifting his leg up to rest on his shoulder and finding their target. There was a slight burn from having his leg rotated and bent over Theo. Stiles was not very flexible. But it was a forgotten feeling when he felt something prod at his entrance. 

On instinct he rose his hips, trying to pull away from the prying digits. A growl from Theo’s throat froze him in place before he could get away. His predatory attitude was back, looking down at Stiles warningly as he pulled away from their kiss. 

The fingers were lifted again, pressing insistently against his soaked lips in an obvious order. His eyes met Theo, doubt he didn’t like starting to crack in his chest. Almost immediately that predatory gaze was softening. His expression changed, back to one of love and comfort, a low rumbling sound in his chest that made Stiles dizzy. 

His lips fell open to take the fingers in. His tongue swirled around them, coating them in saliva until they dripped. Theo let his fingernails graze the inside of his mouth as he did, each scratch making him shudder and moan.

“You have a really sensitive mouth,” he purred suddenly, pulling the fingers from their wet embrace to move down his body, “Like it was meant for this.”

Stiles gasped as the now wet digits returned to his entrance, tracing around it as they soaked the skin. His hips fell back, forcing his leg even higher around Theo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. His eyes fluttered, a heavy weight dropping in his stomach as one of the fingers starting to enter him. 

“Theo,” he whimpered, looking up at the alpha desperately. There was still nothing but love there when their eyes met. He seemed to understand what Stiles needed, leaning in to press soft kisses around his eyes as he pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. 

He flinched at the alien feeling, tossing his head back with a groan. The digit moved in and out of him, coating his insides with wetness and leaving him feeling like he was on fire. His hips began to snuggle down as he tried to get used to it, Theo’s noise of approval only encouraging him. 

“Ready?” Was all the warning he got. The wolf didn’t even wait for his answer before pressing in a second finger. Stiles’ eyes shot wide open, trying once again to move away as his muscles burned. Theo held him in place, he free hand carding gently through his hair as he made that noise again. 

“What is that?” Stiles finally croaked, trying to focus around the feeling of his insides being scissored open. In response, the ass just made that noise again, smirking slightly. He leaned down to press another soft kiss on his face, repeating the action.

Stiles keened with the noise, looking up at Theo desperately. His silent plea seemed to convince the wolf. The blonde started talking softly, somehow turning even more loving as he opened Stiles.

“I’m comforting you,” he explained, voice just a slight bit breathless as he watched Stiles react to the new sensation, “It’s...something an alpha does. The whole thing varies person to person, but you really need it. I want to do it for you-I-I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

And hearing that is his fucking limit. Hearing Theo talk about wanting to do things for Stiles, making sure he’s comfortable, being an alpha-his alpha-

“Theo,” his voice rose, reaching down to tug at the arm going between his legs, “Please, it’s enough-please-god just...”

His begging made the chimera growl possessively, fingers sliding out in one smooth motion. It left Stiles feeling horribly hollow, his heat having nowhere to go. He whined, tilted his head back to bare his neck in permission. His leg was being lowered from its raised position as Theo slid closer, pulling his body towards him. 

The hands on his hips were gripping so hard he had no doubt there would be bruises. He just didn’t care. At this point the pain was as good as the pleasure as Theo lined up their bodies. He felt something big against his entrance, his stomach twisting in anticipation as he pulled the alpha closer by his shoulders.

“THEO!” Stiles’ mouth fell wide open, his partner’s name screamed through the air as he thrust in with one motion. His insides were forced open fully, the length reaching deeper than the fingers could ever go. The skin and muscle ached, screaming in protest as Theo bottomed out, their chests pressed together, foreheads meeting with a soft bump. 

The wolf’s eyes were squeezed shut, breaths coming fast as he held back for Stiles’ sake. His body ached in complaint and pleasure, struggling to get used to being split open as he wound his arms tightly around Theo’s neck to hold him close. It was clearly torture for other to keep himself still. He felt bad, he wanted to be good for Theo, but he was sure that if they tried to move he would break.

“Sorry,” he choked out, eyes filling with tears of pain and pleasure as he buried his face in the blonde’s hair, “just give me...ngh-!”

“It’s okay,” Theo’s voice was rough despite the reassurance, thick with strain from holding himself back, “you can tell me when...”

Stiles felt horribly as he adjusted, whining every other breath in apology. He moved his hips, trying to shift the length inside him to get more used to it. Slowly, too slowly, his insides began to relax, loosening for the cock to move. 

“Theo,” he whispered, tugging on his hair lightly, “I think you can-AH!”

His head fell back in a scream when he felt Theo pull out and ram back in before he even finished speaking. His walls quivered around the movement, opening and shutting as the wolf began pounding into him. 

He didn’t care about his voice, every sound a scream or screech as his insides were destroyed. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he clung to Theo for dear life. The alpha clung back just as desperately as he moved his hips, hands wrapping around Stiles’ back to hold him close. 

Claws dug into his skin and his back grew wet. He could feel the sticky liquid falling from where Theo’s hands were burrowing into his skin but he hardly minded as his mind blanked from pleasure. His lips formed words he couldn’t hear. Every thought left his mouth completely unhindered, encouraging the wolf to make him feel even better. 

It was all white noise as his cock slapped against his lower stomach with each thrust, already dripping like a faucet with precum. He didn’t think it could get any better but he was wrong.

Suddenly the hands digging into him were lifting him, Theo falling back on his heels again to pull Stiles into his lap. He cock was suddenly being rubbed between their stomachs, thighs rubbing down on rough denim Theo was still wearing. The new position also sent him even deeper into Stiles. The feeling made for a new discovery; Stiles could scream even louder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” was the constant montra against Stiles’ collarbone, curses that would make a sailor blush falling from the alpha’s lips. His words were more colorful though he didn’t hear half of them. He’d gone deaf and blind from pleasure, his world turning into sparks and white as he was rocked. 

Gravity pulled him down onto Theo’s cock every time he was lifted up, deeper than he ever thought anyone would be in him. His legs were locked around his back, his body rubbing up against those hard abs with every move. 

His eyes rolled back as he got closer, his dick aching and throbbing with every little sensation. “Theo-! I’m-I-!”

He couldn’t even tell him properly, his fingers yanking at his hair in warning. He could feel how big the wolf was in him. The heat and pulsing grew more extreme as he was driven towards the edge. 

Suddenly his gaze was being snapped back to golden eyes as a clawed hand pressed on his head. Theo was wide eyed and hazy, gaze misty and it took a second for Stiles to realize the alpha was crying.

“Stiles,” he ground out, voice desperate and pleading, “please, please, please-!”

He moaned, his head nearly falling back into the human’s chest as they both reached the limit. His mouth open, words practically screamed before they came.

“BE MY MATE!”

The words sounded like an order, but Stiles could never take it as one when he saw the anguished look on his face. His eyes flared up, gold brighter than he’d ever seen, canines returning as he drove himself deep into Stiles’ body.

“TH-!” He couldn’t speak, nearly biting on his own tongue when he tried. His body made the decision for him, head nodding frantically and hands yanking the alpha towards him as he felt himself explode. 

As the teeth sank into Stiles’ neck, he felt himself being filled by hot seed and his own cock releasing all over Theo’s chest. His body arched as he came undone, the fangs embedded in his skin held close by trembling arms. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks, lungs opening wide to get as much air in as they could. Theo’s body grew relaxed against him. He didn’t let go of Stiles’ neck as he leaned forward. His arms released the human to support them against the bed, lowering Stiles until his back hit the soft sheets. He still held Theo close though, body trembling from the high as he felt the pull of teared skin with every shift.

Carefully, Theo opened his mouth wide against Stiles’ skin, pulling his fangs out and lifted himself over the exhausted human. He hung low, hand trailing lovingly over his face as he looked him over. 

Stiles whimpered, watching as the golden eyes returned to meet his. When they met, he felt this feeling boil inside him. This invisible tether that seemed to snap into place and fill him to the brim. More tears slipped down his cheeks, voice shaky as he recognized what it was. 

“Alpha...”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be smut practice since I've never written it before, but there may just be a story here...  
> Let me know what you thought! Writing smut is a lot stranger than reading it.


End file.
